A boy and another boy!
by billys-green-soup
Summary: Draco likes boy. Draco says he hates boy. Draco lies. Draco tells boy the truth. Boy is frightend. Hell breaks loose! What fun! DracoxHarry. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know, I'm new. Like the new car smell new. This isn't my first fanfiction, but it's the only one I've published. Anywhere. Ever. So, I'm sorry if I suck, just live with it. I'll get better, if you give me good reviews!

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own ANYTHING! Not even this computer...

Yes, well, that stuff, it is finished. Story time! Yay!

No one would ever have expected the great Draco Malfoy to fall in love. Especially not with his rival, the great Harry Potter.

But alas, as much as he knew they were sworn enemies, he couldn't help himself. Every waking moment was filled with thoughts of those green eyes, that adorably messy hair, those always-crooked glasses. How could anyone **not **love the boy? When he blushed that irresistibly adorable shade of red, Draco felt himself melt.

It hadn't always been so, though. At first, there was a mild dislike that grew to hatred. But somewhere in the midst of all these years at Hogwarts, Draco had fallen in love.

He had planned to keep it a secret forever, not tell a soul until the day Hell froze over. Was he to be condemned for having loose lips? And boy, were those lips loose.

Allow me to backtrack a little, so as to keep you from confusion. Harry and Ron were never in good graces with Snape, the Potions master. This led them into **many** detentions, which they didn't really deserve. Such as one accumulated on October 23, when they unintentionally destroyed their own cauldrons with what should've been an antidote. Alas, it exploded in their faces. "DETENTION FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!" Snape roared, bearing down upon the two. Draco smirked. Harry was blushing madly and his temper was rising. There was an odd tell-tale scent that followed them around that day that reminded Draco of kerosene and spaghetti.

It was a clear Thursday night. Harry and Ron were both serving their enormous detentions in the Potions classroom. Ron had gone to sleep while scrubbing away at a long table and Snape had run off to the bathroom. Draco burst into the room and shouted "Professor Snape! I need-" but stopped dead at the sight of Harry scrubbing furiously at a long wooden table. He glared up at him, saying, "Snape has gone out. Had to use the bathroom."

Draco bit his lip. What a proposition he was presented with! Draco approached Harry. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked impatiently.

Draco bent and whispered in his ear, "You."

Harry jumped up and reached for his wand, but Snape had taken it to ensure he cleaned everything by hand. "What's that supposed to mean!" Harry snapped.

"What do you think it means?" Draco asked seductively. He wondered if that would work on Harry. He didn't seem the type to be seduced. Maybe wooed. Yes, wooing would be about right… Still, Draco backed Harry to the wall and stepped close enough to smell any cologne he might be wearing. Of course, Harry didn't wear cologne, but he liked the smell all the same. Draco was glad the smell of the fumbled potion had worn off. That was just weird.

Harry looked absolutely terrified, which aroused Draco immensely. "B-but-" Harry stuttered.

Draco put one finger to his lips. Harry's jaw dropped. Draco closed Harry's mouth and pressed his lips to his.

Harry shoved him away. "What the Hell is wrong with you!" he yelled. Ron snapped awake. Harry blushed madly. Draco smirked and backed out. "I'll see you tomorrow, Potter."

"Bloody Hell, what'd I miss?" Ron asked, befuddled.

"YOU DIDN'T MISS A DAMN THING! GO BACK TO SLEEP!"


	2. Mostly Dialog

Hello again peasants! It is once more your favorite soup! Imaginary tacos to all who reviewed. Danke! Danke! Danke!

**Disclaimer:**Bah, I doth not own anything, for I am a poor green soup belonging to someone named Billy...

It wasn't until Christmas vacation that Draco found Harry alone once again. He'd stayed at school because his father had official business being conducted at home. Harry was walking down an empty corridor, his friends at home celebrating the holiday without him.

Harry had spent the better part of about two months avoiding Draco and blushing at the sight of him.

Draco hid in an empty classroom to avoid getting avoided again. As soon as he walked by, Draco pulled him into the room.

"Hello, Potter." He said softly. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"Yes! Of course I was avoiding you! What else was I supposed to do!" Harry said angrily.

"Well, you could always come find me and we could-"

"Malfoy! I'm not gay, you son of a bitch!"

"You know you want to be. Besides, isn't this better than before?"

"No! Why would it be! Just leave me alone! I don't want you!" Harry's eyes flashed.

Draco was mildly surprised. But not surprised enough to be deterred from the prize.

"Well then, Potter, I suppose I'll have to keep trying, won't I?"

Harry blushed madly and ran out. Draco stared after him. There had to be a way to get that boy to love him! Even if he **was** straight as a board. No, Draco wasn't yet ready to give up.

It was another few months before it came to him. A love potion was what he needed. But only one powerful enough to make Harry see that he wanted Draco. But there was still the small matter of where to obtain such a potion…


	3. Love Potion

Was this quick enough? I'm updateing as fast as fast as I can now because I don't know how long until I get to get on a computer again! I shall mourn. Yes, well, to all of you who see me through, love notes and tacos.

**Disclaimer:** No one in this story is mine. Though I wish they were...

It wasn't long until the idea came. And a good idea it was. Draco could simply go to the Room of Requirement for his potion. And then…

How would he get it to Harry without his knowledge? He could always just force him to drink it. No, no, that would be to difficult. How about putting Granger under the Imperious curse? No, that was simply too illegal. Finally, Draco decided to put some in a few candies and mail them to him anonymously.

But foolish Harry gave them away to Ron. Draco's face drained in horror as Weasley popped one of the sweet, hard candies in his mouth. Ron looked around and Draco fled from the Great Hall.

Where could he go? What would make this mad boy deter? The potion, Draco admitted, was fairly strong. But it had been intended for Harry! Ron, faster than Malfoy expected, caught his arm.

"Draco, will you go out with me?" Ron asked bluntly.

"No! Get off me, Weasley!" Draco shouted, yanking away.

"Noooooooo! Come baaaaack!" Ron shouted.

Draco looked back and slammed into something warm and hard. When he looked up, he met with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Potter!" he said, surprised. Draco pulled himself to his feet.

"What did you do to Ron?" he asked coldly.

"It's not my fault the dolt is in love with me! Of course, that's not what makes him a dolt. Who wouldn't love me?" Draco hoped Harry caught the subliminal messaging.

"Well for one me. You sent me those candies didn't you? You put a love potion in them."

"Well, they were meant for you!" Draco said defensively.

"And that makes it okay! I don't think so! Now figure out a way to fix him or I'll leave the two of you in an empty room together."

"Well ho am I supposed to do that?" Draco asked.

"Figure something out. I'm sure Snape can help you."


	4. Snape to the Rescue?

Hello again, non-soup people! Sorry it's been awhile, but I changed schools and my new school SUCKS HINEY! I'm restricted from all things existing. So you'll all just have to be patient as Hell.

Augh! You have no idea how much I've missed the precious fan fiction! I promise, I will continue to update as soon as I can. Is it sad that this is the best I can manage?

**Disclaimer:** I'm a poor sad hobo who doesn't even own a ham sandwich.

Yes! Snape could help him! Hopefully without too many questions…

Draco slipped down to the dungeons quietly, avoiding Ron carefully, and headed to Snape's office.

"Professor, I need an antidote!"

"For what? Did you accidentally poison someone?"

"Er, no. For a love potion…"

Snape looked up. "Why?"

"Just because…"

"For who?"

"No one…"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Well, now that that's been cleared up, which love potion?"

"Ummmm…"

"I can't help you then. Sorry, Malfoy."

"No! I need you!" Draco said desperately.

Snape looked at him. What kind of way was that to look at your student?

"What would you do to get you hands on one of those potions, Draco?"

"Anything!"

"Anything?"

"Wait, what sort of 'anything' are we talking about here?" Draco asked, unnerved.

"_Anything,_ anything." Snape said lustfully, touching Draco's waist.

"Professor! Ew! That's _disgusting_!" Draco said, jumping away.

"Fine. No antidote for you. I can't help."

_Crap_.Draco thought. _Without that potion, I'm doomed to a life of love to Weasley._

"Can you hold that thought, Professor?" Draco asked, anxiously.

Snape grinned. "Of course, Draco."

"Thank you, Professor." Draco said, fleeing to the bathroom.

_What'll I do! What'll I do! I don't want to do it with anyone but Potter! What kind of choices are these? Why isn't Potter one of them! It's just not fair! _Draco thought, pacing. "I'll have to go with Snape." He said finally.

"Oh, Professor…" Draco lustfully said, upon returning. "I've changed my mind."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Draco pulled off his shirt to revealhis thin, muscular, pale body. Snape grinned wickedly.

"Don't tell a soul." He whispered, touching Draco's bare chest.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Draco replied as he pulled off Snape's robes. His body with thin, sickly, pale and weak looking. But held a strange sort of power that Draco couldn't place.

_Well, this will be insanely awkward. _

Ha ha ha! You shall all hate the lovely soup! No one ever likes my endings… Too bad! Deal with it, humans! Achoo! Oops, I just sneezed out my sanity… Argh! Review! Love my horrible, abrupt endings. And please be patient with the soup, I'll update ASAP. Promise. Hey free imaginary tacos to all who review!


	5. Given

Right toe, sorry this is so crappy. I live in Crapsville and go to Crapsville High. And their pooters are made in Sucklahoma City, Sucklahoma. So forgive me if it takes awhile for my stories to come out. Free imaginary tacos for waiting!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own stuff. Sorry. I had a floppy disc, but I threw it away because it's crap.

Sorry if everyone hates me, but I am NOT going into detail about what Draco and Snape did. Please don't maul me!

Draco peeled his sweaty body from the hard stone floor. Why did Snape have to be so rough? Who knew he was so strong?

The door burst open.

"Oh, Severus, I-DRACO, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Father, it's not what you think!" Draco said. "Okay, so it is what you think, but there's a good reason!"

But Lucious wasn't looking at his son.

"I'm sorry, Lucious, but you haven't been by in ages!" Snape said. He pulled on his robes and went over to his storeroom. "Here you are, Draco, this should cure whatever you used. Now be gone, your father and I have," Snape paused, "business."

Draco shuttered and grabbed his things and the potion, fleeing from the room. He pulled on his robes outside Snape's office and took off looking for Harry and Weasley.

Draco prayed that they hadn't already gone back to the common room. This prayer was answered almost instantly.

Ron leapt on his back.

"Hello, Draco. I finally got rid of Harry, so now we can be alone."

Harry yanked him off. "Ron, you dolt! Stupefy!" he yelled.

"Here, give this to him and it should cure him. You'd better be grateful, I went through hell and back to get it."

"I would if it hadn't been your fault." Harry spat.

Sorry it's so short. Tacos to all. Hearts and huggles. Bye


	6. Finally!

FINALLY! Y'all best love me, I'm updating on CHRISTMAS DAY! Just so everyone knows, no, I really don't care about time, or that I skipped a whole lot of time. So shut up. Bleh. : P

**Disclaimer: **None of the Queen Soup's stuff is mine, though I'd like them for Christmas…

"Harry, wait!" Draco called.

"What?" Harry said angrily.

"Just… one kiss? Please?"

Harry paused, thinking this over. He opened his mouth and said, "No."

"What!" Draco said, utterly surprised.

"Bu-but I just saved your little friend!"

"From something that _you_ did that was _aimed_ at _me_!"

Draco couldn't argue. He dropped his head pathetically. He'd gone through Hell and back for that damn boy and what did he get in return? Nothing!

Harry turned around. "Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"For…awhile…"

"Until Christmas, at least."

"Fine."

Harry propped Ron up against the wall and kissed Draco, quickly and softly.

Draco. Melted.

He didn't remember anything for the next few hours, so he was quite surprised when he ended up in detention the next day.

Christmas rolled around and Draco stayed at Hogwarts specifically so that he could see Harry. He hung mistletoe on a doorway and waited. Draco had sent him an owl telling him that his secret admirer from Hufflepuff was waiting for him.

Finally Draco heard voices.

Voices? As in, plural? Who was with him?

"Oh, come _on_, Harry! Just tell her you aren't interested."

"No, Hermione, I don't want to! You don't understand! Let go, please!"

Alrighty folks. I gotsta go. Ariyo-sama, my cell is off. Ask Heather for my new number.

Merry Christmas, y'all!


	7. Hermione

Woot woo! My brother went to bed, so I have temporarily highjacked the pooper! Okay, what I _really_ meant to say to Ariyo-sama, was I have no _service_ on my phone. So, uhm, yeah…

**Disclaimer: **Santa decided to be a cheap bastard. ALL I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS FROM HIM WAS THE EFFING NEVERENDING STORY TWO AND NASTY ASS GUM! KISS MY A$$ FAT MAN! huffhuff I WANTED GEORGE DAMMIT! But alas, I own no HP characters. sigh

Draco looked around frantically. Where could he hide?

"Harry, don't run, come on. Aw, she put up mistle- M-Malfoy?"

"Erm, I can explain-"

"HARRY HOW COULD YOU! I TOUGHT YOU KNEW!"

"Wha-what?"

"Thisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappening…"

Hermione leapt to Draco. "You don't really love him, right? Tell me you don't!"

"Um…" Draco was beginning to get really confused. "What?"

"I've always loved a bad boy, Draco." Hermione said, then yanked him down and kissed him hard.

"OH MY GOD, THAT IS SO WRONG!"

Harry passed out.

"Oh, Draco, take me!"

"What! But I don't want you!"

Suddenly Hermione broke down into sobs. "It's my hair, isn't it? You just hate my hair!"

"What? No, n-no. I-"

"Then my blood! My stupid family!"

"No, no! Please stop crying! No!"

Hermione looked up at Draco through tearstained eyes.

"Uh, um-"

"HOLD ME, DRACO!"

Hermione leapt on Draco. He wasn't entirely gay…

Draco looked down at Hermione and kissed her.

She smiled and whispered, "Let's go find an empty classroom."

"Er-As tempting as that is…we couldn't do that."

"What? Why?"

"Er-Promise not to tell? I-uh-need a-uhm- r-romantic…environment…"

"Oh! Oh, of course! I'll go get one ready now. Meet me in the Transfiguration room in an hour."

Then she rushed off. Draco's life was becoming extremely complicated.

Yup. That's right sucka busta's, two chapters in one day. Whatcha gonna do aboot it? Yeah, so. Lol. Thought Hermione would be fun to toss in. Heh.

Will Draco go meet Hermione? Will Harry ever come around? Where are Crabbe and Goyle? How long are they gonna be in that freakin' school? Where are the twins going to fit into this rapidly growing shape? **No one knows!**

Tacos for reviewing!


	8. The End

Okay, seriously guys. I just checked my hits on this story and it was like 710. and you know how many reviews I have? You should, it's like right up there… Okay, anyway, it's 56! Wtf? REVIEW OR PERISH, FIENDS! HOW COULD YOU TAKE MY TACOS AND LEAVE NOTHING BEHIND?

Dudes, after putting her in, I have no idea what I'm gonna do with Hermione. Review me and let me have some ideas or Draco will decide he loves her and they will tear apart Hermione's Transfiguration room! Haha, I'm just joking. But finding out what to do with her **was** hard.

**Disclaimer**: None of the sexys (or not-so-sexys) are soupy like me.

Draco looked down at Harry, who had assumed the fetal position and was mumbleing to himself madly.

"H-Harry?" Draco asked tentatively.

"NOW YOU SEE! NOW YOU SEE WHY I SAID NO!"

"Th-that was it? If it wasn't for Hermione, you'd have gone out with me?"

"Well, yeah. Probably. But Hermione is my best friend, I couldn't do that to her." Harry said.

"In the open, gone out?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I'll be back." Draco said, hurrying away. "Wait for me here."

"What?"

Draco burst into the Transfiguration room. Hermione looked up.

"Draco! You weren't supposed to be here yet!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I can't have sex with you."

"What? Why?"

"I'm in love with Harry."

Hermione stopped. The candle she was levitating dropped.

"I figured. Well, I suppose it wasn't meant to be. But if you hurt him," she added. "I will use an unforgivable curse on you. Don't doubt me, Draco. I will torture you into insanity."

Draco nodded and slowly backed out. Then he ran.

When he reached the hall where he'd been, Harry was waiting.

"Everything's cleared up." Draco said.

Harry smiled. "Merry Christmas." He said, and kissed him.

And that, boys and girls, is the end. And now I have no purpose in life. Crap. Right, so, review and tell me how you liked the complete version of my first published fan fiction.


End file.
